


Loved him

by 13eylla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sadstuck, car crash, hahah I will rip your heart out of your body, this is sad btw !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13eylla/pseuds/13eylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like crying about things and ripping my own still-beating heart out of my body so here you go. There's a car crash and Dave needs to stop being such a good person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved him

Karkat's face was stained with tears, and he felt absolutely numb. He was gone, and Karkat couldn't have done a single thing about it.  
He had been home, waiting, and waiting for Dave to show up. Karkat knew that sometimes Dave's shows would go late, but, he usually called or at least texted. When Karkat finally called Dave himself, an unfamiliar voice answered. Right then, Karkat had felt his emotions pushing behind his eyes.  
"Sir, are you the significant other of a," the woman hesitated, reading off the name "David E. Strider?"  
Karkat breathed out slowly. It could be fine. Maybe Dave just passed out at his show? He never drank enough water, and always put so much into what he did. That had to be it. "Yes."  
"Sir, there has been an accident, and" Karkat put a hand over his chest, his fingers clenching at the material under them. The woman on the other end of the phone asked, "Are you okay?" making Karkat realize that he had started sobbing. He quieted down as best as he could, and the woman continued. "There was an accident, and David was injured. You, you need to come to Skaia hospital right now."  
"Thank you" he said almost silently into the phone, trying to push the words through his dry throat, as all of the water in his body seemed to be coming out of his eyes. He wiped his face with his sleeve, grabbed his car keys, and bolted out the door. He tried his best not to speed as he rushed to the hospital.

Karkat parked his car haphazardly and ran in the front doors of the hospital. He looked around frantically for a moment before turning to the woman sitting at a desk right next to the door. She must have been the same woman from the phone, and she directed him to Dave before a word had even left his mouth, his desperate tears saying it all.  
Karkat was lead to a space in between some blue curtains, and there he was. Dave strider, in the flesh, tubes coming out of his mouth and arms and oh god. Karkat looked him over, seeing bloodied bandages on his head, and around his torso under the blanket. Karkat covered his mouth with his hands, falling with his elbows on the hospital bed, his knees on the floor. "Dave." Karkat said, though his voice was rough. He took Dave's hand in his own. "Please, just, be okay. Oh god I love you so much you can't fucking do this to me. Be okay. Just, be okay."  
He heard footsteps coming up to the other side of the bed. "Hello sir, are you Mr. Vantas?" Karkat cleared his throat, but still couldn't manage anything but a nod. "I'm here to inform you of what happened." Karkat felt his heart beat faster in his chest. "There was an accident between a car and a semi. The car had a family with five children in it, and none of them died - thanks to David."  
"Dave" Karkat corrected. His Dave. The one person that he loves most in the world. The one who can always make him smile. The one who consoles him when no one else can. The one who makes him coffee in the morning, and it's always too strong, but Karkat doesn't really mind.  
"Dave was right behind the accident, and pulled over to get out and help." Fuck, Dave, why are you always a knight? Why do you always have to be a hero? "He got three children out of the car, and two out of the wreckage. When he saved the last child, the debris shifted and his torso was crushed, along with a head injury.  
"When he arrived at the hospital, we had to make decisions on what to do first. We knew that the damage to his internal organs would kill him quickly, and, we made the decision to bypass the head scan."  
Karkat looked up slowly. "What?" He asked, louder than he meant to.  
"We tested his pupils and there didn't appear to be any damage, so we went into surgery for-"  
Karkat stood up. "There didn't appear to be? So there was and you didn't even test for it?" The doctor in front of him faltered, trying to explain, but Karkat just continued. "Are you telling me, that Dave, the person I am in love with, the person I plan to spend the rest of my life with, has brain damage, and you /didn't even FUCKING test for it?/" Karkat realized that he was yelling and baring his teeth, based off of the doctor's expression. He took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to Dave's bed. "Continue." He said coldly.  
The doctor swallowed, and began again saying "We continued to test his pupils during the surgery, and when we realized that there was damage, we called in the Neurosurgeon."  
"Called in. Do you mean they weren't here? How long did they take to get here?"  
"An, an hour and a half."  
Karkat blinked a few times. "An hour and a half. It took 90 minutes for your life-saving neurosurgeon to get here." Karkat felt a chill go down his spine. "Will, will Dave be okay?"  
"Well, no he-"  
"What, he'll wake up and have brain damage? He'll be stuck in a wheelchair? He won't be able to speak? What!" Karkat had stood up again, his hand wrapped tightly around Dave's.  
"He, isn't going to wake up." The doctor said, trying to be as gentle as possible - but there was no gentle in this. There was no growing old. There was no slow-going illness where they would at least have three more months together.  
There was only Dave being ripped from his arms, thrown under rubble, and not being attended to for hours after he was already almost gone. Karkat crumpled to the ground, the anger leaving him to be replaced by complete sorrow. "Please Dave. You, you can't do this to me. We have the whole rest of our lives to spend together!" He kissed the hand he was holding. "We've already been through so much. You've died before and you were okay. We ended up together like we were supposed to. You - you can't go now. You can't. This isn't happening, you're not dying. You'll be okay, right Dave?" Karkat swallowed thickly and began to shake. He stood, and leaned in to kiss Dave's forehead, brushing his soft hair off of his face. He kissed the corner of his mouth, as there were tubes protruding from it.  
He was warm. He was warm and Karkat wanted to be wrapped up in his arms and to be told that everything would be okay. Dave always made it okay. If Dave was there then Karkat would be okay.  
"Mr. Vantas," the doctor said hesitantly.  
"What" slid past his lips in the form of a growl. "What else could you /possibly/ have to tell me"  
"The only thing keeping Dave alive right now are those tubes coming from his mouth, and a ventilator. He can't breathe on his own." I already know all of this. "Despite this, his body is still deteriorating, and soon not even our machines will be enough to keep him alive."  
"How long do I have." Karkat asked simply.  
"Twenty or thirty minutes, at most." The doctor said, and added "I'm so sorry for your loss."  
Karkat quickly spat out "he's not dead yet, despite your inability to practice any form of medicine." He had to stop himself. He didn't have long with Dave, and he had to make these last moments count. "Leave." He said, and curled over Dave's body again, sobs wrecking him as he had to say goodbye to the one person who he loves, and loves him.  
Loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but like, feel free to write a fucking essay on everything that I did right/wrong (like, constructive criticism not just "davekat is garbage go die") like, give specific examples, tell me what I did!  
> Thank


End file.
